Friends' Destruction
by DemonSlayerPrincess
Summary: Naraku has spread a virus throughout Japan infecting only those with demon blood in them and now it’s up to Kagome, Miroku and Sango to save them.
1. Inside the Castle

Title: Friends' Destruction

Description: Naraku has spread a virus throughout Japan infecting only those with demon blood in them and now it's up to Kagome, Miroku and Sango to save them.

Disclaimer: so if you don't know by now, Rumiko Takahashi is the owner of Inuyasha and its characters and do not belong to me except Akina and Makoto, those are mine :)

Characters-

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Kikyo

Sesshoumaru

Rin

Jaken

Kouga

Akina

Makoto

Chapter 1: Inside the Castle

The young girl gasped as she witnessed the ominous purple light come from the room at the end of the hallway as she walked towards her room from getting something to eat. Instead of her original plan to go into the safety of her room and eat her snack, she quickly dropped the tray she held and rushed off towards the room in fear, because of whose room it was.

She stopped at the door and watched as purple smoke glided out through the door and up out of the ceiling above.

She quickly turned back to the door and opened it, "Makoto," she spoke uneasily with her innocent voice. She swallowed her fear and slowly made her way into the room where she saw a huddled figure in the shadows, "Makoto, are you alright," she asked making her way towards him.

She had finally reached him and put a shaky hand on his shoulder, as his back was towards her. As soon as she did she heard a low growling noise, a noise she hadn't heard from him in years.

She swallowed hard, but was determined to make sure he was ok, "Makoto, say something, please," she begged.

Makoto swung around to reveal his face which showed red glowing eyes and bared fangs. The young girl shook her head in disbelief, "No, Makoto," she reached out her hand as to help, but he snapped at it, causing her to jerk away.

She began to cry, "Don't do this Makoto, don't you remember me?" But despite her efforts Makoto wasn't backing down from his state and he began to sweat and look even more ferocious by the second. Makoto stood slowly with his expression of anger and he raised his claws up in front of him.

The girl cringed with her eyes tightly shut as Makoto came in for the kill. But the attack didn't come so she opened her eyes in confusion. There in front of her stood to guards of the castle, holding Makoto off with spears.

"Go Akina," spoke one of the guards, "run outside away from this room until we come and get you, we will take care of this, and now go!" But Akina stood still worried of what would happen.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted this half demon to live here with princess Akina," said the other guard to his comrade. Akina gasped at these words. She didn't like what he had said at all and as the guards tried to persuade her to run she was stuck between obeying or staying and possibly getting killed, "Please don't hurt him," she cried before she finally turned with tears streaming down her face and ran from the room to the outside of the castle.

She was only seven, but she knew something wasn't right with what just happened. Her thoughts clouded her mind as she made it outside in panting breaths. She clung to the castle wall as more tears escaped, what should she do now?

She heard a noise up in the sky and turned to see a mass of demons coming her way through the dreary cloud and unfortunately it was just turning night time. Akina screamed as the demons came closer to her and she had no choice, but to run.

Poor Akina ran and ran from the castle as the demons chased her. She hesitated to a stop as she came to the outskirts of a dark forest.

Gulping with exhaustion and fear she glanced behind her to see that the demons were still on her trail. Summoning all her courage she picked up speed again and entered the forest. She ran as fast as she could and didn't dare stop to see what was making the horrible noises in the creepy woods.

She smiled as she saw the exit from the forest straight ahead where the moon had cast light through the trees at the edge. She was so close and could still hear the demons flying towards her. Just when she was happy to be out of the scary place she tripped on the last tree root and fell to the ground.

She shut her eyes as she did when Makoto was ready to kill her when she heard someone yell, "Hiraikotsu!"

A/N: ok, so how is it so far? Please review, I think this story will be a good one, hopefully, lol;)


	2. The Story

Chapter 2: The Story

Akina opened her eyes to see a huge boomerang glide above her head and destroy all the demons that were after her. She gasped in shock as the demons disappeared and with her mouth still wide open she quickly stood and whipped around to see a demon slayer standing there smiling at her with her returned weapon in hand.

"Are you ok?" the demon slayer, Sango asked.

"Mmm hmm," Akina nodded shyly. Akina's eyes grew as a nekomata landed beside the demon slayer carrying a man. Sango and Miroku couldn't leave the girl along by herself so they decided to take her to their camp so that they could get some answers.

The trip there the two tried to get her to talk to them, but for the most part she was silent, unsure she wanted to trust them.

"Once we figure all this out we can take you back home," Miroku explained from behind Sango who sat behind Akina.

"Miroku's right and we'll take care of everything," Sango tried sounding as nice as possible. Akina looked at the earth below in thought, which was the main reason for her quiet mood. She soon noticed that they were getting closer and closer to landing which meant they must be almost there.

Sure enough Kirara touched land at last and Sango helped Akina off her back. Akina stared at the village they were now at and saw three people coming towards them.

"What's with the kid Sango?" asked the one with dog ears. He appeared to Akina as someone she didn't really want to mess with, he seemed rude and a bit harsh. She took two steps behind Miroku and Sango; at least they had saved her.

"Inuyasha," growled the girl beside him.

"Come on Inuyasha," Sango said, "She's shy and you're scaring her." Inuyasha let out a 'humph' noise.

"We found her being attacked by demons while we were out," explained Miroku, "She doesn't say much, just that she was being chased and fell."

The girl who had yelled at the rude dog eared man whose name was Kagome smiled at the girl and kneeled down to her level, "It's ok, we're good people and we just want to help you," she said sweetly.

Akina stared at Kagome for a few seconds before looking back up at Miroku and Sango who were smiling down at her as well.

Then a small fox kid approached her, "Kagome's right, we won't hurt you." Akina looked from Shippo up at Inuyasha who was turned from them with his arms crossed, 'He's a half demon too,' she thought to herself.

After learning everyone's names and getting settled in the hut they all shared, Kagome asked, "So what happened to you?"

Akina hesitated, but saw the kindness in Kagome's eyes so she took a deep breath and started, "My name's Akina, I'm a princess of the castle I was running from, you see," she took another deep breath, "it all started when I was going to my room with a snack and I saw a purple light come from Makoto's room, so I went to it instead and when I got to him, he had turned evil…"

Miroku frowned confused, "Who's Makoto?"

Akina paused, "My brother."

"Your brother," Kagome repeated surprised.

Akina nodded, "Makoto is my half brother and he's also a half demon, when my mother was young she fell in love with a demon and she was also princess of the castle well after she wed the demon she had Makoto, but a terrible demon battle broke out soon after he was born and to protect them, he's father fought with all his strength, but it wasn't enough and he died and my mother was left heartbroken and alone to raise a half demon in which everyone else despised.

Two years passed and my mother fell in love again after she was certain she wouldn't and so she married my father who was human, he was a strong, but gentle man and loved her very much and one day they had me, but when I was four, Makoto's father came back as an angry spirit who was overcome by jealousy and somehow destroyed my father into death, but he didn't stop there, he wanted my mother to suffer so he persuaded Makoto to turn against us and let his demon side take over, according to mom, his father was very proud of being a demon and wanted his son to be proud of it too, he clouded Makoto's better judgment to the point that he attacked me, my mother was so angry at this, but didn't want to hurt her son so after much effort she finally brought out his good side again and banished his father from their lives forever and ever since then he has never acted with his demon side until now, now he has changed, but I refuse to believe that he would want this, someone is forcing him to do these things and I'm afraid it's the same thing that has corrupted many other demons."

The others gasped, "What do you mean others," asked Kagome.

"Demons are running wild, acting strange, I have even seen some of them disappear, rumor is going around that some sort of virus is attacking the lands and causing anyone with demon blood to change, to act possessed," Akina told them looking at the floor in confusion.

The others looked at one another in surprise, not sure what to make of the situation. Akina lifted her head and looked at Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo, "You better watch out or you'll become infected too."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and saw a slight look of concern, but he then shook his head and stood, "Well whatever is going on it's probably Naraku and I'll make sure it's the last thing he ever does," he said confidently with his fist clenched.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in worry.

Miroku shook his head, "No Inuyasha, we can't assume this is Naraku, it might be a new sort of disease infected demons that has nothing to do with him, meaning you guys have to be careful," he also stood facing Inuyasha, "Let us handle this, it would be safer that way."

"I'm not going to cower and hide Miroku," Inuyasha shot back; "I can take care of this."

Miroku took a deep breath and hit him on the head with his staff, "Don't be so prideful," he warned, but knew he would do whatever he wanted to do anyway. But Miroku just hoped the worse wouldn't find them first.

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but that's just how I do things, if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but anyway, how was it? Please review I would really appreciate it, thanks;)


	3. Amongst the Danger

Chapter 3: Amongst the Danger

"Be careful," said Akina with a worried look. Kagome kneeled down at the small girl with a reassuring smile.

They were leaving Akina with Kaede so that they could find out what was going on and stop it so they could return her to her castle and help her brother.

Sango stared at Akina, she felt the most connected to her because she too had a brother she wanted so desperately to save, making her want to help even more.

Akina began thinking of her brother making her start to cry and Kagome could tell what she was crying about. Akina suddenly hugged Kagome as she cried, "Don't worry, we'll save your brother," Kagome whispered hugging the sad child back. She wasn't sure how to stop a virus that infected those with demon blood, but she had to think positively.

Kagome stood as Akina rubbed the tears from her eyes and readjusted the quiver strapped to her back, "We need to go now," she heard Inuyasha say impatiently from behind her as he started to leave, Miroku, Sango and Shippo following. Kagome gave Akina one last cheer up smile before turning and running to Inuyasha's side.

"Akina's right Inuyasha, you have to be careful," Kagome warned as they walked. Inuyasha shrugged it off, "I'll be ok, the stupid virus won't have time to infect me because I'm going to get to Naraku first," he said confidently.

Kagome stared at the ground, she wasn't so sure about that, from what Akina had told them, demons are getting infected left and right, this bothered Kagome to the point she started nervously sighing. "Inuyasha," spoke Miroku from behind him, "If it is Naraku, what makes you so sure we can track him down so quickly, Naraku has proved again and again that he can easily slip away from having to face us and possible getting killed."

"Miroku's right," said Sango, "when Naraku wants something, he has a tendency to get it."

Inuyasha grunted frustrated, he tried his best to be optimistic, he secretly feared getting infected, he hated the feeling he got when he loses control of himself and could possible hurt those he cared about, "Kagome would you stop that sighing!" he growled harshly as he frowned over at her. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was tense at the moment.

Kagome suddenly stopped on the spot with her sighing, gazing at her half demon friend with a confused, hurt, surprised look, "Sorry," she replied meekly. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with a surprised glance, she didn't deserve that. Sango opened her mouth to say something against it to Inuyasha, but Miroku held up a hand for her to stop and she did, giving him a confused frown, but after receiving the look he gave her, she understood better, he didn't want her to make things worse even if she was just trying to help Kagome.

Inuyasha looked back ahead as he walked, frowning, it's not like he wanted to hurt her. Silence fell between the group afterwards.

Shippo wanted something to break the tension, but after what they received that actually did, he wished he hadn't wished such a thing. Coming at them was a huge lizard demon, waddling back and forth quickly their way. Inuyasha frowned; something wasn't right about this particular demon. Its eyes were fixed in a possessed manner and it was drooling from the mouth, giving off a salvage image.

"Be careful," Inuyasha warned holding out his arm in front of the rest, "There's something different about this demon, I can smell it, it's smell is different from a regular demon," Miroku nodded, "Its aura is clouded with pure evil and confusion," Sango finished off with, "it must be the virus controlling him," she then hollered at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, let us deal with him."

Kagome fixed an arrow to her bow, aiming it at the coming demon, "She's right, please, stay back Inuyasha," she then looked up at him with the most caring, sincere look and he froze with two choices, be what he had always known was a coward and seek help with his friends who obviously cared deeply for him and let them risk themselves or bravely take the risk himself.

Kagome didn't turn her gaze from him until he agreed. But the demon wasn't going to wait for his answer and was coming at them even closer, "Kagome!" yelled Miroku knocking her back to reality.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked ahead just as the demon reached them.

Inuyasha turned and grabbed Kagome just in time to protect her, but at the same time the demon swung its front leg and its claws connected with Inuyasha's back, making him and Kagome fly faster through the air and slide across the dirt.

Blood seeped through the scratch marks on his back as he lay on stomach, sprawled on the ground. Kagome had picked herself up and crawled to Inuyasha to check him, he had fallen unconscious. The lizard turned its attention to the others as saliva hit in pools below its big head.

"Hiraikotsu," screamed Sango as she threw her weapon. The demon saw this and opened its mouth and crunched down on the weapon splitting it into two pieces easily. Sango gasped, not good! The lizard turned rapidly and swung its tail at Sango and she let out a scream as she was knocked aside.

Miroku was going to catch her, but the demon's tail had hit so hard that the force knocked them both a ways.

Kirara, who was transformed, growled angrily and attacked the demon as best she could. The demon simply bit down on her middle like it did with Sango's boomerang, and slung it head and let her go with ease, casting her aside like an old rag doll. Kirara lay there in pain; the demon's slobber had dampened her fur.

Miroku looked over at Sango and asked weakly, "Are..you..ok?"

Sango tried to pull herself up, but it was no use, the lizard's tail had knocked the breath out of her making it so she could barely even talk on top of having any luck with sitting up. She gave up and lifted her head to look at Miroku and painfully nodded. Miroku didn't like the looks her in pain and he tried to get to her, but his injured body wouldn't let him get far.

Shippo looked around in fear; he was the only one left standing. Kagome looked over at him, "No Shippo," she said, seeing the look in his eyes. She turned painfully and reached for her bow and quiver. Shippo braced himself before running towards the lizard calling out, "Fox Fire!" After his fire had cleared the demon stood there unharmed.

Shippo gulped, "Uh oh," he said backing up, but the demon caught him and used its claws to strike again, his clothes ripped and slash marks covered his little body. He groaned before blacking out.

The demon breathed heavily and quickly glanced around, drooling even more, it seemed rather confused. Suddenly arrows began piercing its skin causing it to moan and thrust about violently. Kagome stared, she hated to take down something that didn't even have control over what it was doing, but she couldn't sit by and watch it kill her friends either and with a few more arrows if finally slowed its breathing and sunk to the ground, dead.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out before looking at all her friends, they were in serious need of medical attention, it looked like finding Naraku would have to wait. She slowly got to her feet and opened a small bag that Kaede had gave her for the things she really needed that hung down at her waist. She started pulling things out and going to aid her friends. It was strange they were all brought down by one demon, but in truth it was a demon that had been possessed by the virus no wonder Akina had strongly warned them.

A/N: alrighty, another chapter complete, how was it? Please review, oh and btw does anyone like the Chronicles of Narnia, if so the newest movie is so good, I went a couple of days ago to see it and it was awesome, just wanted to share that :) I enjoyed it so if you seen the first and liked it, go see this one if you haven't, lol, I know random, that's me;)

and another thing about this chapter, I know it seems like they got their butts whooped way to easily, but it was supposed to be like that, it was supposed to happen rather fast and they couldn't attack in time, sorry if I messed up there, but otherwise I hope it was ok


	4. Cursed

A/N: I apologize for taking so long to update, I've been working on a different story, I just switch out so yeah.

Chapter 4: Cursed

Sango opened her eyes slowly and looked around, trying to remember what had happened. She moved slightly and as the pain from her side hit her, she remembered immediately. She winced; she had been thrown aside by that lizard demon along with Miroku.

Thinking of Miroku, she quickly sat up, ignoring the pain. She looked around and noticed that she was under a tree along with Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara.

She heard a moan and saw that Miroku was opening his eyes. Seeing her, he raised himself up quickly.

"Sango, are you ok?" he asked.

Sango nodded, "Inuyasha, Kirara and Shippo don't look too good, wait, where's…"

"Sango, Miroku, you're ok, I'm so glad," they heard Kagome say as she headed to them with a bucket of cold water.

"Kagome, you're ok, what happened to them," Miroku asked, mainly talking about Kirara and Shippo since they blacked out after Inuyasha was injured.

Kagome knew what he meant, "After the demon attacked you two Kirara tried her best to fight it off, but the demon bit down on her and threw her aside and Shippo tried as well, but the demon got him too."

Sango sighed as she pet her demon cat friend sadly, hoping she would be alright.

Kagome rubbed the cloth on Inuyasha's face, hoping it would wake him. She had done all she could for his wounds and the wounds of the other two.

"What are we going to do," asked Sango turning to Miroku.

"We should get them back to Kaede, I trust your methods Kagome, but with things the way they are now, we shouldn't leave them out here too long," Miroku explained.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, if she couldn't see his breathing patterns; she could have sworn he was dead already. She sighed; she hated to see him injured so badly, especially after trying to save her.

"Miroku's right, we can't just leave them here for another demon to prey on," Sango told her.

Kagome took a deep breath, got up and walked away from them, stopping a ways from the tree; she had to clear her head of the bad situation. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Sango tried to stand, but her side hurt too badly.

"Sango, take it easy," Miroku told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned and went back over to them, "Sango does it hurt that bad," she asked worriedly.

"I'm ok, Kagome," she lied. Kagome shook her head and told her to show her where she was hurt. Sango pointed. Kagome handed Sango her kimono and skirt, "Here, put these on and let me check that wound." Miroku just sat there waiting, but when Kagome and Sango stared at him he smiled and turned in the opposite direction.

"Don't you dare peek monk," Sango said as she pulled her clothes on. "Oh Sango, that looks painful," Kagome spoke. Miroku turned to see despite Sango's protest, she at least had her clothing on. On Sango's side was a huge bruise. Miroku took Sango's hand; he didn't realize it was so bad. The force must have been stronger than they thought because even his body ached from the experience and he didn't get the direct blow.

Kagome took care of the bruise with the cold rag and some special ointment. "Thank you Kagome," Sango replied after she got tended to, already feeling better from the medicine. Kagome was so busy working on the others because of their gashes she didn't even check Sango to make sure she wasn't serious injured, mainly because she wasn't sure how much pain she was in, being unconscious.

They were all busy talking about how they should handle getting them all back to notice Inuyasha's ears twitched and his body pulsated.

They heard a low growl behind them and froze. "Inuyasha," said Kagome and turned around. She gasped as she saw him. Miroku and Sango turned as well. There in front of the tree stood Inuyasha. His wounds fully healed, his clothing unripped and his eyes glaring red at the three humans and his teeth bore.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said again, shocked at his appearance.

 "Miroku," Sango said softly as she stared at Inuyasha, "I think Inuyasha is infected."

Kagome shook her head, "No, Inuyasha," she started to cry. This couldn't be happening.

Inuyasha growled warningly.

"We have to get away from here, Inuyasha is infected with the virus Kagome," Miroku said standing with his staff in front of them all.

The other two stood behind Miroku, "Go, get away from here, I'll hold him off."

Sango shook her head hesitantly, "Miroku."

"Go," he said again and this time they obeyed, Sango grabbing her Hiraikotsu. Kagome looked back with sadness. "Inuyasha, it's me Miroku," Miroku tried, but Inuyasha grabbed his staff and threw him aside.

"Miroku," Sango said about to go to his aid.

Inuyasha leaped into the air and landed right in front of Kagome and Sango, blocking them from Miroku.

Sango frowned, she hated to do it, but she hit him with her boomerang so they could get away. He quickly stood back as Sango raced to Miroku.

"Kagome, run," said Miroku causing Sango to turn around, "Kagome," she yelled frowning as she noticed she was in some sort of trance, staring at Inuyasha with tears.

Kagome raised her hand towards Inuyasha, "It's me Kagome, Inuyasha, please don't do this," she said almost touching his cheek. But Inuyasha snarled and used his claw to push her hand away, causing him to scratch her arm. Kagome winced as she looked down at her arm.

She then felt someone grabbing her other arm and pulling away from him. "Kagome, he can't hear you," it was Sango, "Inuyasha doesn't understand what you're saying."

Kagome jerked from her, "I saved him before, from his demon side, I can do it again."

Sango shook her head, "It's not like last time, I have feeling his human self can't hear you now Kagome," she explained to her looking seriously at her.

"Kagome, Sango, watch out," Miroku said standing. The two looked back to see Inuyasha coming to them, drooling.

Sango turned back and noticed another problem, "Kirara," she said barely audible.

Miroku frowned confused then turned to see Kirara, transformed into her larger self, right behind him snarling down at him. Miroku raised his staff as she tried using her claws on him.

"Kirara," said Sango as she ran towards them. Miroku knocked Kirara with his staff and ran to aid Kagome with Inuyasha, figuring Sango could handle Kirara.

But Sango stood there unable to believe it, "No," she said, "Kirara you're a good demon," she tried despite her words to Kagome.

Miroku turned after knocking Inuyasha out, "Sango, no."

"Please, you're not evil, don't give into it," Sango pleaded. Kirara shook her head angrily and went to Sango snarling. Sango stood her ground. Miroku rushed towards them as Kirara raised her paw and sliced Sango right in the shoulder then growled. Sango shook her head, holding her wound. Miroku dragged her away as she cried, "No."

Miroku knocked Kirara out before turning to Sango, "Sango, listen to me, I'm not going to stand by and watch Kirara hurt you, she's gone."

Sango started to cry.

"Guys," Kagome said and they turned to see Inuyasha regaining himself. Miroku went for him and used his staff to deliver another blow, "We can't keep knocking them out, Sango, hand me something to tie them with."

Sango took out her string material that she usually kept in her slayer shoulder armor. Miroku tied up Inuyasha and Kirara then went to the still unconscious Shippo and knowing he would change as well tied him up.

Sure enough he woke a minute later snapping and struggling to get free.

"How are we going to get them somewhere safe," asked Sango.

Miroku looked around thinking and saw a traveling wagon. Miroku rushed to it, "Good sir, may we borrow you're wagon?" he asked the man holding the horse reigns.

The man looked back to see the demons and a frightened he nodded and quickly got off as if Miroku would unleash them on him then ran off back to his village.

Miroku frowned confused, but loaded their friends up in the back anyway. Miroku took the reins and the three of them squeezed into the front.

"Well aren't you clever," said Sango with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

A/N: review please


	5. A Promise of Safety

Chapter 5: A Promise of Safety

"Ai, so Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara all got infected," said Kaede as she stood at a safe distance from their well tied up and spiritually sealed friends.

"What can we do Kaede," Kagome asked helplessly as she stood between Kaede and Miroku, tears in her eyes.

"I do not know what we can do for this new disease that has been spreading," Kaede told her, feeling just as helpless.

"And there's so many demons and half demons out there that are probably effected by this," Miroku put in as he stared at their friends who were trying viciously to break free with no luck.

As an afterthought Miroku went on, "That means those we know could already be infected with this disease like Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Kouga, Ayame, Jeninji, Myoga."

Kagome looked at Miroku, her eyes wide; she hadn't even thought about all of those possibilities, "What are we going to do?"

"What do you think Sango?" asked Miroku turning around to face the demon slayer.

Sango, who couldn't stand seeing Kirara, much less the other two in the state they were in, was sitting on the ground in thought behind the others, her back to them and her slayer suit already on her.

"Who do we know has the power to do something like this," Sango asked, ignoring Miroku's question for now.

"Naraku," Kagome and Miroku practically said at the same time.

"We can't go up with Naraku with Inuyasha the way he is," Miroku stated, "we would need all of our strength to bring him down."

"And he knew this," Sango said getting up and joining the others. She hated it, but she watched as Kirara struggled with teeth and claws to break her binds.

"Wait a minute," Miroku said his hand on his chin as he thought, "Isn't the new moon tonight?"

"I think so," Kagome answered, "What about it."

"Well if only demons are infected, maybe if Inuyasha is all human he would turn back to normal during the new moon, since he wouldn't have that half demon in him at the time," Miroku explained.

Kagome looked hopeful.

"Yeah, but we would still need to figure out how to fix this," Sango said looking away from their friends and at Miroku.

"I don't think we should leave them out here like this, the villagers might panic if they see them outside," Kagome finally said.

"Ai," Kaede agreed.

So as Miroku, Kagome and Sango hurried to get their friends inside Kaede's hut, Kaede reassured the villagers, when they noticed, that they had things under control.

As Kaede walked inside the hut, Miroku said, "So now we wait."

"Kagome," Kagome heard her name being called later that night.

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked them to focus on who was in front of her. It was dark except the faint glow of the hut fire.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized it was Inuyasha in front of her calling her name, was she dreaming? Kagome sat up and noticed that his hair had turned black.

"Inuyasha," she spoke as she smiled.

She looked around and noticed Miroku, Sango and Kaede weren't asleep, but yet sitting around looking like they had just been in deep discussion.

She then looked over at Shippo and Kirara who were calmer now, though they still was drooling and looked savage.

Inuyasha sat back from waking Kagome up, crossing his legs Indian style and his arms in his sleeves.

"I'm glad you're ok now," Kagome told him, getting comfortable as well.

"We need to figure out what we're going to do," Miroku started, wanting to get down to business, "Inuyasha isn't going to stay this way forever."

Inuyasha sighed, he dreaded turning back into a full demon when he couldn't even control himself.

Sango covered up a yawn and Miroku noticed, "If you would like to go to sleep Sango, I'm sure we will be able to figure this out."

Sango shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, so if Naraku is behind this, how can we reverse this spell or whatever he has done to them?"

"A spell," Miroku repeated pondering the words.

"What are you thinking Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, frowning in curiosity at the monk.

"Naraku's pretty powerful, but is he powerful enough to put a spell like this on all demon kind?" Miroku asked out loud.

"You think someone else is behind this?" asked Sango.

"Are ye thinking that maybe a dark priest or priestess is behind this?" spoke Kaede, getting on the same wave lengths as Miroku.

Miroku nodded, "It would make sense, a dark priest or priestess wouldn't be effected by a spell casts on only demons and Naraku had to have known that there was someone out there that could pull of a spell such as this one."

"So you think if we find this dark priest or priestess the spell will go away?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

"What other option do we have," Kagome spoke for the first time in a while, lowering her head, saddened.

Inuyasha turned to her, "Kagome," he went over to her, "if I turn back I want you to be careful, if there's no other way…just promise me you will let me go."

Kagome was shocked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing from him, in front of everyone else no less. Was he that worried about her safety?

"Inuyasha…"

"Please, promise me."

Kagome looked around; she couldn't promise such a thing. But as she looked into his eyes she could see how serious he really was and she couldn't help, but nod in agreement.

A/N: well I hope the story isn't too boring, lol, please review, sorry it's been so long since I updated, I'm hoping I will get more inspiration now.


End file.
